The forever immortals
by affarie ava mai
Summary: edward left and bella is changed into a vampire, what happens when the cullens go to a concert. but not just any concert but the 'forver immortals' concert. what happens when they see a very familiar face singing all of the songs-bad summary- please rea!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so basically this is like my third long fanfic, and I hope that you like it, don't forget to review;D and suggestions for songs featured in this story are welcome, so tell me your favourite songs and I'll try and squeeze them in.**_

_**Basically Edward left Bella and 140 years later Bella is a vampire and a famous singer in a band called 'forever immortal' with her new best friend Eiri, Diana, Alex, Pete and Matt as vampires in her band as well, then Edward, who has been depressed after finding out that Bella was killed in a car crash and not knowing that she is one of his own kind, is dragged to the concert by the rest of the Cullen's who were forced by Alice and rose. Bella has obtained the ability to block mental and physical attacks so Alice does not see her future. Also she has the ability to see what is right and wrong, and knows if you are lying or telling the truth. Now will Bella go back to Edward or is she happy enough without them.**_

_**Forever immortal.**_

"Introducing Bella Swan!" I heard the presenter announce and made my way onto the stage, along with the rest of the members of my band,

To a mass amount of shouts of support, cat-calls and cheering;

The crowd loved us.

At the moment I, along with my other band members, were the hottest band today,

It was actually rather amusing that we had gone from simple night club singing to singing sensations in just a few weeks; our band had the best music around.

'Forever immortal' was a name that almost everyone in America knew;

Only idiots wouldn't know us.

And as for the forever immortal part well, it was basically an inside joke,

We, all of us, were forever immortal.

We were vampires.

How you might ask well to put it simple and to the point,

I was attacked by Laurent the day I went searching for _his _meadow, the wolves were too late but had allowed me to leave since they had not wanted to kill me, or rather Jake wouldn't let them,.

"Bella" I heard Pete call "get in here" I went on stage just as the lights dimmed and the music started, I wrote my own music, so it was unique, as was my singing.

**(Animal city by Shakira)**

_la la la la la lei_

_la la lei_

_la la la la la la lei_

_la la lei_

_Why do all my friends_

_Now want to be your lovers?_

_Your family got bigger_

_When they thought you were rich_

_And now like maniacs_

_They scratch your back_

_Even when it doesn't itch_

_I want to figure it all_

_I want to figure it all out_

_I want to save you from _

_Save you from all that's vain_

_Save you from all the things that cause us pain_

'_Cause it's an animal city_

_It's a cannibal world_

_So be obedient, don't argue_

_Some are ready to bite you_

I remembered writing this; the bite you part was a personal touch

That myself and the rest of the band loved.

I went back to singing the rest of the song

_It's an animal city_

_It's a cannibal world_

_So be obedient, don't argue_

_Some are ready to bite you_

_Right off_

_They believe you now_

_Have everything you wanted_

_And once you have become a star_

_You got no right to bitch_

_But someday when you fail,_

_They'll put you on sale_

_And buy you by the inch_

_But you're the real deal_

_And 'real' is your middle name_

_You know sometimes I feel_

_I gotta earn every breath you take_

_Baby, nevermind the rules we break_

'_Cause it's an animal city_

_It's a cannibal world _

_So be obedient, don't argue_

_Some are ready to bite you_

_It's an animal city_

_It's a cannibal world_

_So be obedient, don't argue_

_Some are ready to rip you right off_

_With you I feel safe_

_There nothing to fear from us_

_Away from the fangs_

_The fangs of the world_

_I may be a coward but you are so brave_

_And nothing seems so dangerous_

Fangs, hah! I almost laughed right there on stage

Imagine the humans thought that we vampires had fangs!

'_Cause it's an animal city_

_A cannibal word_

_So be obedient, don't argue_

_Some are ready to bite you_

_It's an animal city_

_It's a cannibal world_

_So be obedient, don't argue_

_Some are ready to rip you right off_

_Cannibal world_

_Cannibal world_

_Cannibal world_

_Cannibal world_

_So be obedient, don't argue _

_Some are ready to bite you_

_My love._

As the song drew to an end we were greeted by an ear-splitting round of applause,

And that's when I saw them, or more importantly _him_.

The man who broke my hear when I was still human, the family that had deserted me;

The Cullen's…

Okay so review, it'll only take a minute!

The review button won't bite,

Although we have had some issues in the past;D

Let me know if I should continue and if it should be in Edward pov

From

Affarie Ava Mai


	2. Chapter 2 silent tears

Okay thanks so much for the reviews,

Loved them all! And please review this chapter, I was stuck between writing a Edward pov but my reviewers refrained me from doing so; and anyway hope you liked it, and tell me whether or not b&e should end up together.

Also I want Bella to have an attitude in this story, so don't be discouraged if she seems really mean, I just want her to show Eddie that she is independent, &don't need his love or kindness to stay alive.

_**Disclaimer; whilst I do write my own songs for my band, I do not own the songs for Shakira, Paramore or the Killers. **_

_**Silent tears.**_

I ran off stage, away from the blinding lights and screaming fans, from the puzzled looks of those of my coven but most importantly the looks of grief on Edwards face;

I ran and ran until my legs should have hurt; but since I'm a vampire they never hurt.

I was still running when I slammed into something hard and stone cold,

I lifted my hands from my eyes, and saw thought the tears of venom that would never shed a masculine but slender figure and couldn't stop as I broke down into his arms.

"You don't need him Bella, you and I both know that" I nodded silently into his chest, but still, the silent sobs still racked my body.

I sobbed and blubbered until the sun had risen and fallen and still I stayed their lying in the arms of my mate, the one that had helped me out of my state of misery, but I still felt guilty for because his real mate had died in a fire, I didn't listen or hear anything until Alex gently lifted me into his arms and cradled me to his chest.

We both understood each others pain, and that was part of the attraction between us;

We understood.

I didn't open my eyes as we passed the other members of my coven but could tell that they were just as tense as Alex;

They hated what Edward had done to me with a passion.

And we would all get our revenge on him…

_**Bella's next concert…**_

Tonight was the night that we would get our own back on Edward; it was going to be a night to remember. Eiri had a special power you see, she could know when someone grew suspicious of our being, it wasn't like a tracker, but more of a sixth sense on when we should run or stay, and right now we knew that it was in our welfare to run from the Cullen's, but instead we stayed, just to see that flash of injustice and pain that would flit across Edwards face, this we knew would happen, because Matt could predict the future, not as potent as Alice could but still, it was better than nothing.

But what Matt had seen could not be seen by any of us, even though he had described it to the full extent and for a coven who hated him with every fibre of our being, we had been delighted to see how much pain I caused him.

But tonight was my payback on Edward.

Diana, Eiri, Matt, Pete, Alex and I had planned out the song schedule so that it would break Edwards tiny, little non-existent, forever-frozen heart, and he deserved every ounce of pain he got.

I handed out the schedule to keep up the pretence and we all nodded to the manager.

When he turned his back on us, we all grinned evil smiles and went to set up the equipment.

I went backstage and quickly ran through the song list in my head.

*1* Breathe .

*2* Brighter.

*3* conspiracy.

*4* when it rains. –Bella and the girls.-

*5* costume makes the clown.

*6* crushcrushcrush

*7* we are broken.

-Extra-

*8* read my mind. -Alex and the boys.-

I stuffed the sheet of paper and went to put on my outfit.

Diana and Eiri were two of the best designers I had ever met, and trust me I have met quite a few designers in my 158 years, but my girls surpassed all of them.

Eiri had laid out a sleeveless midnight-blue, tube-top, with turquoise leggings and a black diamante skirt that went mid-thigh, along with that she had a pair Gucci black boots that reached just beneath my knees and a grey, sparkly hair band to keep my hair out of my eyes _(AN; hey I think I have that outfit somewhere! Well except the Gucci boots)_ with that I exited the changing rooms and headed to meet up with the rest of the band. They were in the human cafeteria trying to keep up the pretence, so far it was working.

When the stage was ready so that it would not catch on fire and the crowd was settled,

Pete went out to check if the Cullen's were there and came back seething in rage "there their all right" he said at our puzzled looks "and that's what's got me so damn worked up" he continued, we all nodded in understand and headed out onto the stage to a mass of cheering and support.

My coven had decided to just ignore their presence and as did I,

I just tapped my foot to the beat of the music and banished my feelings of pain underneath the surface whilst calling on all of the anger I felt towards the Cullen's at this moment.

_**(Breathe by paramore) **_

_I climb, I slip, I fall_

_Reaching for your hands_

_But I lay here all alone_

_Sweating all your blood._

_If I could find out how_

_To make you listen now_

_Because I'm starving for you here_

_With my undying love_

_And I, I will_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause there's no hope for today_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause maybe there's another way._

I couldn't help it; I looked.

I saw a flick of surprise that was quickly replaced by sadness

And looked quickly away, I thought I would feel happy,

Superior in some way but I felt regret, and I didn't like it one bit.

_I climb, I slip, I fall_

_Reaching for your hands,_

_But I lay here all alone _

_Sweating all your blood_

_If I could find out how_

_To make you listen now_

_Because I'm starving for you here_

_With my undying love_

_And I, I will_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause there's no hope for today_

_Breathe for tomorrow_

_Cause maybe there's another way._

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause there's no hope for today_

_Breathe for tomorrow_

_Cause maybe there's another way._

_I climb, I slip, I fall_

_Into your empty hands_

_But I lay here all alone_

_Sweating all your blood._

By the end of the song, I was feeling more confident and risked a glance at them;

They all looked regretful and so they should.

I was feeling smug by the time Crushcrushcrush was drawing to an end and indeed, I had even danced to a few off the songs.

I chuckled under my breath remembering there expressions when I had sung

'_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies'_

And I had leaned in and taped Alex's moth shut with masking tape and, after applying lipstick, place a kiss right on his lips so the masking tape was covered in the shape of my lips.

Of course the director had to run onto the stage and pull the tape off, for fear that he'd 'chock' and Alex had to pretend to be angry, but it was all part of the act,

The look on _his _face had been priceless right then, and I had only felt a tad bit of guilt, which had been an improvement and now I was at my last song, and of course I had saved the best for last. I was ready for him to know that no matter what, there was no way I would fall for him again, the one song that I had poured my heart and soul into and was actually able to sing, without completely breaking down, which was kind of ironic seeing the song name;

We Are Broken.

_**(We are broken by paramore)**_

_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_And with my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

Worlds that I should not have seen, if I had never found out about vampires, then my heart would not have been broken and I would not be left stranded in this forever-frozen state.

_My mouth is dry_

_With words I cannot verbalize_

_Tell me why we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me, yeah_

'_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

'_Cause we just wanna be whole_

I looked over to see the Cullen's all just staring at me,

But one face stood out amongst the crowd; _his._

I looked away when our eyes met and so did he, but I still saw the pain that was etched onto his face and tried to convince myself that this was for the best; no longer was I the innocent, sweet, push-over that I had been as a human,

I now had the looks, brains and more important; the attitude, he could not boss me around anymore. As I thought of those last thoughts a grin spread across my face; I didn't need any of them.

_Lock the doors_

'_Cause I'd like to capture this voice_

_That came to me tonight_

_So everyone will have a choice_

_And under red lights_

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged_

_We're at war, we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers,_

_Tower over me_

'_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

'_cause we just wanna be whole_

_Tower over me_

_Tower over me_

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

'_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

'_Cause we just wanna be whole._

As the crowd broke into a round of applause

And my band members high-fived me, we all looked, as one, towards the Cullen's.

They had confusion, pain and guilt written on their faces; and for once I was glad, they deserved everything that they got after leaving me to fend for myself.

Alex wrapped his hand around my waist and pecked me on the cheek while glaring at _him._

One look at the pain written on his f ace after that and the huge smiles from the rest of my band, we exited the stage and I sat down on the couch with Diana and Eiri, while the boys went on stage to sing a song I had written, but didn't have the kind of voice to sing, so the boys had swapped places with us and got in some guys to play the extra instruments, we saw the guys on stage from behind the curtain, and then the crowd settled and Alex began to talk "hello San Francisco! How are we doing tonight?

I'm gonna sing a song that Bella wrote and its called 'read my mind' and we all hope you like it." And then he looked straight in the Cullen's direction

_**(Read my mind by The Killers.)**_

_On the corner of main street_

_Just tryin' to keep it in line_

_You say you wanna move on and_

_You say I'm falling behind._

_Can you read my mind?_

_Can you read my mind?_

This song was like a summary of my life since Edward left me;

Well, almost.

_I never really gave up on_

_Breakin' out of this two-star town_

_I got the green light, I got a little fight_

_I'm gonna turn this thing around_

_Can you read my mind?_

_Can you read my mind?_

I could see the shock on the cullens face when it spoke of me running away

From forks; oh please, they all knew I'd get out of there at the first chance.

_The good old days, the honest man_

_The restless heart, the promised land_

_A subtle kiss that no one sees_

_A broken wrist and a big trapeze _

That reminded me of the time that Emmett had jumped on top of the couch, and not knowing that he was about to squash me, had broken my wrist;

_He _was furious after that.

_Oh well I don't mind, you don't mind_

'_Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

_Before you go, can you read my mind?_

_It's funny how you just break down_

_Waiting on some sign_

_I pull up to the front of your driveway_

_With magic soaking my spine_

_Can you read my mind?_

_Can you read my mind?  
_

_The teenage queen, the loaded gun_

_The drop dead dream, the chosen one_

_A southern drawl, the world unseen_

_A city wall and a trampoline_

This verse was my favourite;

Rosalie was the teenage queen since she was about to be married to a prince in her human life, and the southern drawl was dedicated to jasper; I hope that this was causing them pain, oh-so much pain.

_Oh well I don't mind, you don't mind_

'_Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

_Before you jump tell me what you find_

_When you read my mind_

_Slipping in my faith until I fall_

_He never returned that call_

_Woman, open the door, don't let it sting_

_I wanna breathe that fire again_

_She said I don't mind, you don't mind_

'_Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

_Put your back on me_

_Put your back on me_

_Put your back on me_

_The stars are blazing like rebel diamonds_

_Cut out the sun_

_When you read my mind. _

Once the song was finished I ran out on stage, as rehearsed and kissed Alex

On the mouth, I turned around to face the Cullen's.

Let's see how they liked that…

***************************************************************************************************

_Okay thanks for the reviews and please review for ideas on the next chapter,_

_The quicker you review the quicker the next chapter is out._

_So how will Eddie get Bella back when she already has a mate?_

_Also I am looking for a __**beta reader**__, so pm me or ask in a review._

_Hi Paula!!!! (My sister if your confused on whom I'm addressing) _

_if you have a heart, you'll review to get the next chapter, if not then there wont be another chapter-smiles angelically-_

_Sayonara,_

_From_

_Affarie Ava Mai._

_(Ella Ava Rose)_

_***_


	3. Chapter 3 My Bella

_Review or no update I know this isn't a good ch. So maybe 4 reviews for the next chapter?_

_Okay so some of you suggested an Ed pov so here it is, enjoy and don't forget to review!_

_**My Bella.**_

**Ed pov; **

She was killing me;

I had thought I had understood pain after I left but now…

Seeing her happy and unforgiving, so care-free and easy to this life it made me wonder what could have been had I just accepted Bella's wants into becoming a vampire.

Indeed seeing that worm, _Alex _wrap his arms around and kiss _my _Bella made me want to implode;

And then it hit me, she wasn't _my _Bella anymore; she belonged to someone else, and while I didn't like talking about my love as if she were some kind of trophy to brag about, in a way that was how I felt. Back when she was human and she was mine, I had just wanted to lift her up and wave her to the crowd and scream '_she's mine, so stay away from her!' _especially after hearing the thoughts, from the now (hopefully) deceased Mike Newton, his thoughts were always in the gutter, much like my brother Emmett's.

Now here I stood gazing at Bella's confident and refined aura that seemed to gravitate from her, I was shocked; she was so different, and yet now I craved for her in different ways other than love and blood-lust, now added to the mix was just plain lust, after all; she wasn't that breakable anymore.

I saw her, even through the throng of people that were screaming and jumping like idiots, pressing in from all sides.

She had a smug smile playing around the edges of her lips and it was when I looked directly into her eyes that I saw the pain that was hidden within them;

She hurt too and now I would do anything to get her back….

**Emmett pov; (**I love him)

All right man!

My sis was so cool, I hopes she kicks eddies butt after the concert,

That's if we continue stalking her;D

I enjoyed stalking Bella, I understood how Edward felt now, of course in a different since he was in love with her, or so it seemed… dundundun….

I wonder if she'll take him back?

I wonder if Alice is gonna force me to go shopping?

I wonder if I'm a bipolar?

From the looks of that dude with the guitar, she was pretty intimate with him,

If you get what I mean…

I heard Edward snarl low through his teeth, and give him a self-assured look while complaining "oh, you know you were thinking it" I saw him glance at my sis again and said "hey man, stop ogling my sister or I'll have a restraining order put on you!" I smirked as I said this and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosie baby, come walk up to me, I thought I would get lucky until she smacked me upside the head "hey what was that for?" I groaned, she was always doing that, did she enjoy my pain or something????

"Because you're an idiot" was all she answered, then Alice ran up and swatted her over the head and yelled "because your married to an idiot!"

I saw rose's eyes flash and prepare to bitch-slap her but then her hand paused mid-air and she looked back at me, noticing my spaced-out smile, she lowered her hand and sighed "motion carried" and then I shouted "hello, idiots! Or ex-sister is just a few metres from us, is a pop-star\vampire and probably has a whole army of killer chipmunks! Now do you go and say hi, or continue stalking her until she releases her army on us? Are you with me???" there was silence as I finished my speech, even from the humans in the audience, I think I heard a cricket chirp actually, I bet there just surprised that I thought of all of this, sometimes I think _I'm _the only one who can think rationally…

**Carlisle pov; **

I should have known….

I think, no I'm sure that those test results came back with some mistake…

There is no way that he is sane…

Okay just a filler next chapter should be better, review or no update,

You'll review if you have a heart, which, I know from the other times that you've reviewed, that you have one…

Tomorrow is NATIONAL TREE DAY!!!! So to respect the trees that give us oxygen, I will not be using paper all day, are you with me???? Replie please, or no new chapter :D

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai

(Ella Ava Rose)


	4. Chapter 4 Sins of the soul

**o.m.g I'm soooo sorry!! I had writers block on what to write for this chapter so please review at the end and tell me if it came out the way you wanted it to.**

**Okay thank you for the reviews and I have some questions about my other stories that I would like for you to answer;**

_I am starting a few new stories and cannot decide between the names…_

_Story 1_; **Not all people are good looking like me;**

Or

**Everyone hates Isa. (**my fav one)

_Story 2;_**unravelled past;**

Or 

**Indolore giudizio**. (Painless judgement)

_Story 3;_**Creatures you didn't know existed; (**my fav one)

Or 

**Un errore di valutazione** (An error of judgement).

_Anyway on with the story…_

_Last time on Bella pov;_

_Once the song was finished I ran out on stage, as rehearsed and kissed Alex_

_On the mouth, I turned around to face the Cullen's._

_Let's see how they liked that…_

**Sins of the soul.**

_**Bella pov;**_

We exited through the back stage once again, after we had announced the official end of our concert, much to the disappointment of our many fans and we were now seated on the comfortable sofa in the VIP area, we were expecting very important guests, and from matt's gift we knew it was the Cullen's, and we had made sure they had to pay a petty penny for too –insert evil smirk-

I believe our security guard had forced them to pay three thousand, two hundred and forty-three dollars

**(AN; Sorry but we use euros and I wasn't sure if I should use dollars or pounds**) but of course being _them _money was no problem, and so as I already mentioned here we were.

I was nestled in Alex's lap while Diana was sitting in Matt's lap and Eiri in Pete's lap.

Truth be told we were exhausted but once the door creaked open, hesitantly, we all jumped out of our fatigue and grinned at one another.

One by one the Cullen's entered until at last Edward walked through the door.

His name still caused my heart to flutter,

Whether with pain or lust I'm still uncertain, but in any case there was still a lot of pain as a result of his abandonment.

I saw jasper look at me strangely and quickly cover my emotions with anger; I saw him visibly flinch and smirked.

They can't play with me anymore.

It was silence as they all directed their gaze to me in Alex's lap.

"Bella is that you?" Carlisle asked.

I grinned, smirking at them but made no motion to correct them, let them get the full effect.

They must have understood because our group fell into silence.

Finally it was intruded by knocking on the door.

Katie, one of the stage-helpers stepped in and said "your limousine will be here fifteen minutes Bella is that okay"

She asked, she glanced around and I knew that her self-esteem was low since she was now in the room with thirteen inhumanly beautiful people and I quickly excused her "sure, thanks Katie"

I looked back at the Cullen's to see them staring at me

"What?" I snapped "nothing for you to be concerned about" Rosalie retorted

"Well then you better not worry your pretty little head about it" I said

And then quieter mostly to myself but loud enough for her to hear

"You probably wouldn't understand anyway stupid blonde" I enjoyed insulting people; it vented my anger for me.

**(A\N; I do NOT believe that blonds are dumb! That is sooo sexist & unfair. Especially since my sis who I know is reading this always says I am to be described to be what is a 'typical blond' so blonds rock!!)**

She began to stand and as did I,

I wanted a fight especially if that meant that I could ruin Rosalie's pretty little face.

"Rosalie" Carlisle said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder,

He turned to face me and his smile slipped as he saw me glaring at him

"Well this is awkward" Emmett piped in,

And my façade slipped for a fraction of a second.

Only Emmett would be so blunt.

"Yes Emmett" I answered smiling at him in amusement

"This is indeed awkward, so do any of you have questions?"

All of them immediately started to question me,

All except Edward who just looked at me;

I diverted my gaze and looked at Esme who was biting her lip,

So I decided to ask her first

"Esme?" I said and her eyes shot up to meet mine

"What question do you have for me?" she looked down at her feet and I was now genuinely curious as to what her question was

"Well" she started "what happened? I mean how did you become a vampire? How did you… well how is all this possible?" she said gesturing to me being a famous singer and my being a vampire.

I had hoped that I could put off this question or at least I had suspected that Carlisle would be the one to ask, I think that Esme is spending too much time with Carlisle. As if reading my thoughts she grinned sheepishly still looking at her shoes as if finding something immensely interesting about them

"Well to summarise" I said

"Attacked by Laurent, found by Diana, found the others, became famous in a few weeks and met ye in my last concert"

I could see that they were about to ask even more questions so I said

"We gotta go for now, but maybe we'll see each other around"

And with that I dragged Alex and the rest of my group outside.

"Bella"

Eiri asked

"where's your Gucci purse that I got you?" she was a shopaholic and had got me a Gucci purse for my supposed 'birthday' but then on closer inspection I found that I didn't actually have my purse

"It must be in the changing rooms" I said with a shrug of my shoulders,

Alex offered to go get it but I said that I would meet them in the car.

I headed back inside and was about to push open my dressing room door when I was pushed roughly against the wall.

The only thing I saw was a pair of golden eyes and then his lips captured mine.

"I'll always love you" he whispered as he pulled away.

I slid down the wall as he walked away and was left with more questions and feelings than I had started off with…

_Mwahahaha!!! I'm evil!!!! And I know it!_

_If I get at least six reviews then I'll update as soon as possible._

_Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, it was especially difficult for me._

_Who was it that kissed her, but I bet you know!!!_

_Review and I'll be your friend!_

_Still looking for beta reader_

_From _

_Affarie Ava Mai._

_(Ella Ava Rose)_

***


	5. Chapter 5 Reflections and Jealousy

_Eight reviews for the last chapter!!!!! I love you guys!!!_

_Okay just like to thank all of you for your continuous support and I have a few questions for you._

_Who do you want to see end up together? Alex or Edward? You can even go a rant about the reason you want\don't want Edward and Bella to happen, but I can guarantee you that I will most certainly make it dramatic! Vote as every vote that you send (in a review) counts and will make a difference in this story._

_Now number two. All of you should know by now about my sis Paula, well during the week someone very important to us passed away and I would just like to have a moment of silence in honour of her granny, thank you._

_Also still looking for beta! Although my sis did offer! (Ill have to talk to her about that) anyway thanks for reading and on with the story!!!_

_Also I agree with some of you about Eddie being a jerk in the last chapter, so here's a treat for you!_

**Reflections and Jealousy. **

**Alex pov; (**o.m.g I love him, he is soooo cool!)

I watched his eyes rack over her body and bit back a growl,

How dare he?

I rather think he wanted to die… and I was more than willing to assist him in that area.

He didn't deserve her, he left her. If he loved her then he would, have stayed would have changed her; not leave her in a feeble life of immortality like he had planned.

I gazed at the vampire resting in my lap, she was beautiful,

But not as beautiful as… I couldn't bring myself to speak her name.

In truth Bella was very similar to my mate, yes my mate.

My real mate.

My mate was dead and Bella and I, while having a fantastic relationship and were the best of friends, were no more than acquaintances,

Although lately I will admit I have been feeling something else… something more,

I couldn't describe it… it was almost like love.

I could feel it radiating off me when I saw her smile and laugh.

She scarcely did but when she did it was a sight that you could only dream of.

Bella was so similar to my love that sometimes it hurt,

Brown hair, pale white skin and a tiny frame.

She had the same musical voice that being a vampire presented,

But it still wasn't the same wind-chimes that I had placed in my memory.

I think that I was so protective over Bella because she resembled her so much in appearance.

I must admit that their natures were opposite but still I loved Bella for her nature as well as my love's nature.

But I knew what I had to do, Bella and I were one, we were mates we had to love each other.

We helped each other, I healed her heart and she did mine,

It was natural.

And I most certainly did not want to see the person who broke her heart, go through with it again.

Bella was selfless by her own nature and that collided with that of her true nature, the nature she should have chosen by reflex.

The one I had, had so long ago.

I had never told Bella the truth, for what if she feared or even despised me afterwards?

What then, I would have no one to comfort me in my pain.

And then what would do justice to the love I had once felt?  
It was true, I did not love Bella as much, but I felt enough to protect my mate from the one who had broken her heart, and from now on I would try to keep her away from him.

It would do me no good to let him approach her when I knew she still had feelings for him,

Indeed I did as well for my first-love.

That always seemed to happen funny enough.

Your heart is always joined with your first-love and that is a bond that can never be broken and also a bond I knew that could be easily formed again,

In a so easily manner that she could slip past my fingers in a matter of seconds.

I doubted I would be able to keep the truth of my past from her for much longer;

She was persistent, and tough, and didn't like to show weakness.

And in some ways I felt regretful that it had taken me all these years to figure those three things out, but at least now I was certain that those three things added up to only one thing.

She was self-less,

She cared about others more than herself and her priorities involving others were far higher up her list than those of her own needs.

And yet I still could not bring myself to tell her about my past in the army's.

And that once long ago I too, was a true and abiding follower to the path of the normal vampire's diet.

I too drank human blood….

**Rosalie pov;** (I couldn't resist, she's my fav besides Emmett & jazz)

I stared at this impostor for as long as I was able.

This was not Bella, Bella was…sweet, in a strange way and accepted us for what we were in an even stranger way.

But this… monster played with Edward's feelings and had an attitude about her.

Bella never had an attitude.

And even if there was some chance that this was Bella then did that mean that I wasted all that time helping the rest of them,

Trying to keep her human, when she goes behind our backs and gets herself changed into a vampire.

I always knew she was one of those people, who sought to be immortal,

What other reason would she have to love Edward?

He was a monster, just like the rest of us.

But still, I was angry.

What was the point in killing James if she got changed anyway?

What was the point in protecting her, all that time if she still gave up the ability to have a child?

I guess that's what I was really frustrated about,

The way that she used to have the ability to bear a child, and then she goes along and gives it up, just like that.

Does she not realise what some of us would give to have that opportunity,

She was selfish,

Selfish to the bone.

"God damnit Rosalie,

You shut your mouth. I won't allow you to talk about Bella that way"

I was momentarily stunned as Edward snarled at me;

He was normally so civil… and well-respected.

Love can do crazy things to you.

I saw him roll his eyes at my comment and brushed it off easily but he was still visibly angry. "Oh shut it lover-boy, get the nerve and ask her already!" and with that I left with Emmett and for the rest of the night we were…occupied.

_I love writing Alex and Rosalie povs!! So exciting but this chapter was boring, but some of you requested different povs, whilst at the same time not describing what happens all over again, but not in the same povs; so here it is!_

_Review for the next chapter, don't forget to vote and please take a look at my new story 'Everyone hates Isa' _

_Love you loads,_

_Sayonara_

_From_

_Affarie Ava Mai_

***


	6. Chapter 6 Battles of jealousy

_Okay hi guys thanks for reviews, sorry it took me so long but my computer broke down so I'm sorry about the inconvenience and don't forget to review and check my brand new story 'Everyone hates Isa' and 'cryptic obscurity' especially the last one!_

**Battles of jealousy.**

**Ed pov;**

I gripped the steering wheel harder.

I knew I shouldn't have done that but her scent had sent emotions surging through me and against my better judgement I had done what had been a reflex reaction when she was mine;

I had kissed her.

I would never regret it but knew that if there was any hope of her actually wanting me after the way I acted that it would be in no conscious behaviour of hers.

And yet, I still had that feeling.

Knowing that she had loved me no longer had ripped my silent heart in two but then she had stared after me as I had left, breathless and exhilarated but still in denial.

It was wrong that I know but it still did not stop me from telling the truth.

I did love her, with all of my existence but I had no way of showing it.

And she was no longer in love with me.

I had left so she could live a happy human life,

I had left so she could be protected from that of my kind;

I had left _for_ her;

But as always my life was now incomplete.

It no longer had a meaning without my Bella,

Or rather _his_ Bella, it infuriated me without a doubt but I was good at not showing how I felt, for the most part.

I had endangered myself by that kiss, but more importantly I had endangered her.

I was in danger of falling again, in danger of returning and begging for forgiveness.

But as Rosalie had said how could she love me after what I did to her?  
I was a monster. I had said it all along and it was natural for me to be adamant about that.

But Bella had changed my perspective,

My perspective on life;

My perspective on myself.

The one thing I had always been sure of was that I was and always would be a monster.

But Bella was an angel and yet was one of my kind, so maybe she was right.

Perhaps there was such a thing as heaven even for us vampires without souls.

And my heaven was wherever Bella was.

I knew I couldn't leave her again.

Even when I had assured myself that if she outgrew me and wanted something more I had thought that I would give in and leave her be, but now I knew there was no hope.

It was impossible just like Alice had said, to stay away from her. And now I had my proof.

My car skidded to a halt and lurched to a standstill.

I jumped out and took off running I went hunting deep into the woods, letting my senses take over and then I smelt it;

That of my own kinds scent, I attacked in fury trying to clear my mind of all thoughts of Bella, my one true love.

The opposing member lashed out at me and we rolled around on the forest floor,

Clawing, biting and getting in a few blows.

I was kicked in the chest and went crashing into a tree and when my eyes opened again I stared in rage at the figure that had been all over Bella a few hours ago.

"You!" he snarled leaning into his hunting crouch

"Alex" I snarled in reply.

He was using a variety of words in his head, none of which were good.

"You stay away from my Bella" he said finally

"She's not your Bella" I snarled in anger "and she's your Bella?" he countered

"Well she kissed me, so I presume so" the words were out of my mouth before I could think it through, and I knew there was no going back now.

He backed away stumbling, blind panic appearing on his face that was quickly taken over with an amount of rage I had never seen before

"You lie!" he hissed backing up even more

"Oh really" I countered before he took off back in the direction I had just come from, too late I realised what this would mean for Bella.

Quickly I ran in the direction of the studio ready to face Alex if it meant that I would keep my Bella safe.

_W.O.W!! –Sighs dramatically- is it evil of me to be enjoying myself with this?_

_It's like another Edward-Bella- Jacob battle all over again, except this time there's no Renesmee._

_Okay so review for the next chapter- all of you- and in relation to your reviews I just wanted to show that Edwards still the same just kinda desperate but still he's in love! Can you blame him for acting all protective!! –sigh- sometimes I wish I were Bella._

_Plus being a vampire would be sooooo cool!!!_

_Review my minions!!!_

_Also a phrase for the day cause I feel like it _

'_Blast you, flying turtles! Blast you' it was in Scooby doo I couldn't not put it up here._

_Review!!_

_From_

_Affarie Ava Mai_

_(Ella-Ava Rose)_

_***_


	7. Chapter 7 The Newest Rage

_**READ A;N AT BOTTOM!!!!!!!!! ALL OF IT.**_

* * *

**The newest rage.**

I scrunched up another piece of paper and threw it into the garbage can.

I was supposed to be venting my anger, but I couldn't get my mind away from that god damn kiss!

What did it mean? Does he still love me? No, don't even go there Bella.

You have a happy life. Well existence.

There's no reason to think that it meant anything to him, none whatsoever.

I tried concentrating yet again on the piece of paper but my mind continued to wander,

I thought vampires had a good attention span?

I was writing a new song that was due in two days.

One day to write it, and one day to practice.

I must say it was easier for us vampires rather than the humans,

Because we had photographic memory and could remember any set of notes after we played them.

"Bella?" Eiri asked.

She was spread out across my bed reading about the Burberry fashion week in London,

We had tickets but we were now touring in Seattle much to my displeasure.

"Bella?" she asked again, her tone growing worried

"What?" I asked back.

"You just totally zoned out there bells! I didn't even know vampires could do that" she started to laugh and I joined in, happy to get the spotlight

"It's rumoured that we've fallen out with Daisy Lowe because we weren't in London" she said "whys that?" I asked "they do realise we're on tour" I exclaimed

"You know the paps, bells; they say whatever comes to mind"

I agreed with her and turned back to my still-blank sheet of paper,

Half-hoping, half-knowing that by some miracle it would be wouldn't be filled out.

I must be physic I thought to myself as I saw that it was still blank, but then that just brought my attention back to_ him._

But no, I knew who I loved.

I may have a small, teensy tiny, little smudge of affection left for him, but I was in love with Alex, I had to be.

And yet I knew that Edward missed me, you could see it in his eyes.

Eyes that you could get lost in… no Bella snap out of it!

He left you, he doesn't want you, and you're happy that it's that way.

"So Bella, anything interesting happening?" Eiri asked,

I could tell she was bored.

The guys had gone hunting and Diana was shopping so it was just the two of us.

"Not much" I answered its not that Eiri and I weren't friendly towards each other, it was the fact that she knew I was lying.

In fact I was avoiding Alex on purpose, I know I should have just told him about the kiss but what would he have done to Edward.

Alex in a rage was not something I would wish to torture anyone with, even if it was some jerk that broke my heart.

One gorgeous Adonis looking jerk… don't go there Bella.

Finally! I got some inspiration! I can work with this!

I was leaning my pen against the paper, just about to write when the bedroom door crashed open, splintering in the middle.

My head shot up and I looked into the face of my mate, to see a look of vehemence, anger and bloodlust showing on his face.

I knew immediately what was wrong

"A..alex…c..calm dddown please" I stuttered backing away slightly

"Eiri, get out" I commanded, seeing her frozen form still perched on the bed.

She quickly obliged and left and I faced Alex once again.

Now his face had a mask of something I could not understand,

I had never seen it on his features before…jealousy.

"Is it true?" he whispered so low I almost didn't hear him,

I was still frozen and I didn't bother opening my mouth knowing that in a futile attempt I would not be able to explain.

"Is it Bella" I still did not answer, but hung my head, looking down at the ground.

I am certain he would have known by now that it was indeed the case but still he pestered me into saying it aloud.

"Did he kiss you?" this time his voice was calm but only I would have able to identify his feelings. He was in a murderous rage, one that I did not like to cross often.

"It is" I whispered, barely loud enough for myself to hear,

But Alex had always been able to see through me and didn't even need his sharpened senses to know the truth now.

With a growl he turned on his heel and headed for the emergency exit.

I knew where he going immediately…

"Alex don't" I cried reaching for his hand, he shook it off and began running at an inhuman pace his goal set firmly on the emergency exit sign that loomed ahead

"It's already done, just let it go" I screamed after his retreating figure.

As the door crashed to a close after him I sunk down the wall sobbing.

I was at a crossroad in my life, one that involved choosing who I loved most in the world…

_Hiya everybody!!!_

_Firstly some questions._

_Number one__**; I need ideas to be featured in this.**_

_Number two; please check out my story 'everyone hates Isa' it's pretty successful and I really wanna reach 100 reviews after the next chapter_

_**6 reviews for the next chapter.**_

_Sayonara_

_From_

_Affarie Ava Mai_

_(Ella-Ava Rose)_


	8. Chapter 8 AN PLEASE READ!

Hello again. It is me I have returned from my bedroom (where I barely ever come out of) okay basically RosieRathbone and KimberelyCullen are doing a one-shot contest. If youwant any more information then the site to follow is;

.net/s/5504858/9/

I really hope you guys will write an entry for it and DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!! or else you won't be able to review for the next one. Again CHECK OUTTHE CONTEST, PRETTY PLEASE!!! I will delete this chapter later on so if you want to review at all go to one of my previous chapters.

Sorry for any inconvenience caused and I hope to see you all writing for the contest.

Xoxo

Ella-Ava Rose


	9. Chapter 9 Sunshine and Roses?

_Okay so guys, I wish that I could give you a valid excuse for my absence for the last like what two months?? but seriously guys when I finished Bella's pov a few months ago, I just had a MAJOR laps in ideas for this story. On several occasions I tried sitting down at my computer but two hours later I was still staring at the little black beeping thing on an empty page, so this is an attempt to over come major writers block. I hope you approve of what happens, even though most of you will hate me after this chapter. I know that all of you have probably given up on this story, but seriously a few reviews wouldn't be that hard and checking out my new one-shot 'Nous Sommes Casses' would be appreciated (especially the reviews) xoxo_

* * *

**Sunshine and Roses? I don't think so.**

**Bella pov;**

I lay with my back against the wall as I continued to sob my lifeless heart out. But for some reason this lifeless heart was still breaking all over again and in a sudden epiphany I rose with a new resolve in mind. I knew by now that love just ended in heartbreak but if the chance arose to once again be happy what would you go for?

I knew what my choice was now and as I made my way out of the back door I planned out everything, why else would he have kissed me? Why else was he so determined to make me his again? Was it the prejudice, or was it jealousy that I had someone that I could love a fraction of the amount that I loved him by. Was that it? Or did he actually love me. My talent was normally correct and as far as I could tell he had been sincere in his feelings but everyone makes mistakes, so did that mean that I could forgive he's?

At the moment, with such a feeling of determination in place it felt like I could, that I could trust him and his supposed feelings for me and my heart screamed that I could. Or was it pain that I was feeling in case he _did _reject me again, but his family welcomed me. My family.

And then I was running, but not for long, I hadn't even been able to build up a speed that was counted as inhuman before I ran into something hard that had me swaying on my feet before I could block the impact; but I didn't need to.

Strong arms had fastened around my waist to stop me from falling and I looked up to see a pair of smoldering golden eyes and I couldn't resist as I threw my arms around his neck and crushed my lpis to Edwards.

*_*_*

**Alex pov;**

I jumped over a fallen log that was green with decay and growled as I returned to the spot that Cullen (as I was now referring to him as) had first made his presence known to me. As I reached the tree that I had smashed him into I shuffled around as a new scent registered in the back of my mind, I whirled around as I saw a pair of Crimson red eyes stare in shock at me, we stayed like that for several more minutes until I could stand the silence no longer;

"M-Maria?!" I chocked out, and I took a hesitant step forward. She did not move away or answer so I made my way over to her and hesitantly poked her left cheek to make sure that she was still real. After all she _was _supposed to be dead, it made sense to me anyway.

Her reply was to giggle and poke my own cheek in a mock attempt at re-creating my shocked expression, before replying "what don't you recognize your own mate?" to which I flung my arms around her. Healing my broken heart fully once I made contact with her. Proving to myself that she was in fact real.

After several moments like thus I let out a sigh and she pulled back,her eyes filled with curiosity whilst I brushed a lock of her dark hair out of her eyes. "what is wrong, my love?" she asked, and just like I had never been able to refuse her anything, I told her about the problem with Bella.

"we will get revenge" was all she replied, but I knew what she meant this time. i took her hand in my own, as we made our way deeper into the forest and we began to plot. Everyone that stood in our way would pay. The Volturi, the nomads and even...Bella.

* * *

_okay ending on a slight cliffy. Review please and as I am working on my outside-world novel I won't be able too update for some time, but I will try. Review and let me know if I overcame Writers Block so I can stamp on it and laugh in its face. Also before I forget, I do not own twilight and that is my disclaimer now I can't be taken to court. Lol_

_R&R!!!! hope you liked it!_

_Sayonara_

_from_

_Ella-Ava Rose_


	10. Chapter 10 note will be deleted after

Sorry not an update but just to tell you guys that I have written a new story called;

**'Mistaken Identity'** and thought that some of you might enjoy reading it. Its really fucking messed up but it should be good. Although minors are not advised to read it here is the summary;

_Bella was strange and shy. But the Cullen's never thought anything of it, and to them she was just 'New Girl' but everyone has secrets in their lives and Bella, in particular. Rated M for Language, Rape and other things. Better than it sounds guarantee!_

So go onto my profile and check it out, it should be great and I have a good feeling for it. I also am writing another story which will be called **'One's Destiny' **and it is a charmed\twilight x-over, contact me for information and I am still looking for a beta(who will still review for the chapter) for my stories 'Everyone Hates Isa'. 'Mistaken Identity'. 'The Forever Immortals'. 'Cryptic Obscurity'. 'My Life After Death' 'The Everlasting light Of Day' and 'Bella's Sense Of Humor' so if you are interested PM me. Kk?

Here are some extra notes for all of my stories;

**Everyone Hates Isa;** will be updated in 2-3 weeks. I need time guys. I don't want to _not _update guys but it has to be done. I really appreciate all the reviews and support you guys give me but my mom is preggers again and I need some time helping her and all that Jazz, plus school is a bitch. Lol still need beta.

**One's Destiny; ** will be uploaded when my beta earth-Fairy2006 gets back to me.

**Mistaken Identity; ** please check it out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**The Forever Immortals; ** will be updated within the week.

**Cryptic Obscurity; ** is on its second chapter and is after being updated, please review for me!!!

**My Life After Death; ** author going through denial. Doesn't know what to do. Ideas please?

**The Everlasting Light Of Day;** as I said before I think failed for what I had planned from the start but I will continue -sigh- I'm disappointed with it.

**Bella's sense of Humor;** I am continuing!!!! yay!!!! stay tuned for more.

There that's what I needed to say and this will be put up on all my stories.


	11. Petition on FF, please save stories

Ugh okay guys. There is a group on blogspot that is after annoying the hell out of me and is, at the moment targeting fan fiction stories that they deem are not 'appropriate' enough. I'm sure all of you know that M is rated for mature adult themes but this new site firmly states that fan fiction rules are that M can have language, but no explicit Sex scenes or any of that such.

They are more centered around the fact of there being m rated stories so if you have or are writing and M rated story please go onto the site (that follows) and plead with fan fiction to either upgrade the rating system or find some way of making the site stop from plaguing stories.

At any rate, this group, the Literate Union, has waged a crusade against stories on fanfiction. They are pretty blatant in their general ruthlessness in regard to stories they deem unworthy, sending out a mass email to their little group of followers who then flame the crap out of a story and report it so that fanfiction will step in and take it off the site.

If you want more information on what there goals and such...yada, yada are the the site is;

literateunion(dot)blogspot(dot)com.

Fanfiction is there for the soul reason of improving our writing, how are we going to do that if they remove our stories and send in complaints that they aren't good enough or don't meet the required rules.

I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my accusations but one of my favorite stories was removed for such a _"crime" _and if you are a member of their site, no offense but I just think that it is a really bad site that is created to break the hearts of those who, writing is life, for.

Any more questions PM or review me and if you want to see the petition against this then the site is;

http: fanfiction(dot)net \s\5734048\1\Petition

please support all of us readers on fanfic and here is a list that follows of _some _stories already being targeted by literatunion formally known as LU.

Emancipation Proclamation By Kharizzmatik.

Fate Had Other Plans By 2Twilightbitches.

Beautiful, Dirty, Rich By Kiki Blue.

The Dominant, The Submissive, The Training By tara sue me.

Nilla Days and Bound Nights (being removed by the author due to all the mess-ups on this site)

Devil's Toy By Rparker.

The Training School Saga.

A Matter Of Convenience.

Wide Awake By Angstgodess003

A Dark New World.

(Multiple Stories) by Jasper's Black Rose.

The Perfect Wife.

The Office.

Any questions, again, feel free to contact me and please support these stories and more (if you know of anymore please contact me so I can add to the list) i'll update soon

from

Ella-Ava Rose

xoxo


	12. broken hand

_this is a mesage to all affarie ava mai (my sis) fans that read her stories._

_its actually an hillarious story_

_We went to a zoo were the animals run around and you drive through and when we got near the birds Ella (affari ava mai) decided to get closer to the birds got out of the car and went to take a picture of the pelican and when she did the flash went off and the pelican when crazy and attacked the hand her camera was in (which was her right arm) and in her effort to save the camera broke two or three finger and twisted her pinkie she is in much pain and will be unable to even type for about a month so I'm very sorry but …….. No updates for that time I would appreciate it if you would leave her some reviews wishing her to get well soon_

I told you it was a hilarious story even she thinks so well she's really sorry and promises to get back to writing as soon as she possibly can until then just stay strong

xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx


	13. notice

okay hey guys, good news!

Edwardaddict17 (Annie) and myself are hosting a writing competition.

any genre, any setting, any book\movie, and rating (although i would like to see some Chuck & Blair in there) just let Annie or me know when its finished and where to find it.

it's a one-shot competition but you can of course continue it after the competition is over.

there will be a prize for the winner and its a banner that will be made for a story written by the winner and of their chosing. we're not sure of when the closing date is but if you tell us that your entering we'll try and sort something out okay? for those of you without accounts on fanfiction i'd totally reccomend getting one its a really cool site and what better way to join the site than to be challenging yourself with a competition. best luck to all competetors!

remember its just a bit of fun and please enter!

xoxo

Ella-Ava


End file.
